Puttin' on the Ritz
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Written for the Gatchamania Romance/ Smut challenge. Now that the war is over, what happens when Ken and Jun take a class at Utoland University together? Will their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

The drone of the plane's engine allowed Ken to zone out and escape reality for a while. His little Cessna soared above the cottony, cloudy mountains, and the sun poured through his cockpit window. Ever since the war had ended, Ken continued to talk to his lost brother, Joe.

_It has been six months, Joe. Six months since you died at the Galactor Headquarters. Six months since you spoke your final words to us, yet it seems like only yesterday. We all miss you Joe, and the team just hasn't been the same. We will never be the same._

Ryu spends most of his time out at the marina. I guess going out on the boat gives him some time to sort things out. Kinda like I do with flying. 

Jinpei talks about you like you are a god. He worships the ground you walk on, Joe. He wants to be just like you. I sure hope he doesn't end up getting hurt.

And then there's Jun. She hasn't been herself since the war ended. She tries to put on a brave face, but I can see through it, Joe. She misses you terribly. Jinpei has told me that he hears her crying sometimes at night.

I remember what you said to her. I know you thought we should spend our lives together. But it hasn't been that easy. Things are strained between us now. Every time we are all together, I think about it, Joe, I really do. I just can't seem to break down that wall between us. Force of habit, I guess. I've had to keep my distance for so long, and Jun seems so closed off to me now.

I know what you'd say if you were here, Joe. Ken chuckled softly to himself. You'd probably call me a moron and tell me to go over to the Snack right now and tell her how I feel. Heck, maybe I will…

After Ken taxied down the runway, his plane stopped in front of the small, run-down shack he called home. He had seen an awful lot of it lately...a little too much of it for his tastes. He leapt out of the cockpit and yanked his gloves off, stuffing them into his pocket. 

One glance into his small refrigerator told him that it was time to go grocery shopping again. He hated grocery shopping.

His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him that he had forgotten to grab some breakfast before his delivery.

He sat on his couch for a minute, and remembered his last conversation with Joe.

"I guess it's time to go to Jun's..." He said to himself.

88888888888888888

Jun stacked the dishes in the cabinet and then turned to face her little brother. She looked tired, and Jinpei knew that she had been feeling depressed since the war ended.

"You ok, Sis?" He walked toward her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jun leaned over the bar and propped her face in her hands. "Yeah, Jinpei. Just bored I guess. This place has been awfully quiet lately."

"Yeah, we haven't seen big Bro or Ryu in a while, either. You're missing him, aren't you?"

"Ryu?"

"Aw, come on, Sis...you know who I mean..." Jinpei grinned. He really wanted to tease his sister, but he refrained. He could see it wasn't the time for it.

At that moment, the door opened, and Ryu came bounding in with outstretched arms. "Junie! Jinpei! How are my best buddies today?"

"Can it, Ryu. You're not getting any freebies." Jinpei scowled.

"Whoa, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Huh, Junie?" Ryu chuckled and looked at the Swan. She didn't respond. "Junie? Something wrong?"

"Jun's just missing big Bro, that's all. He hasn't been around at all lately." Jinpei replied.

Jun turned her back to her two friends. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back the tears. "I'm ok, Jinpei. It's not that...Ken can do whatever he wants to do. Just because Joe thought we should be together doesn't mean that things will work out..."

"Aw, Jun..." Ryu sat down at the bar and sighed. "I'm sure he's just been busy. It's not like he's trying to avoid you, or anything."

"It's ok, Ryu. Really." Jun whimpered. "I just need to do something different with my life. I'm just tired of this place...doing the same thing day after day..."

"You wouldn't sell the Snack, would ya, Sis?"

Jun cleared her throat. "I just need some fresh air. Jinpei, watch the bar for me, I have to go grocery shopping." Jun called out to her brother as she ran out the door.

"Poor Jun. I had no idea she was feeling this bad. I woulda come around here more often..." Ryu opened a menu.

Jinpei walked around the bar and sat down next to Ryu. "Yeah, she's been real bad lately...sleeping a lot...not eating much..."

"You think she's depressed, Jinpei?"

"Yeah. She misses Joe. We all do. But with Big Bro ignoring her it has made her even worse. And when he does come in, he actually pays his tab!"

"What?" Ryu peered at Jinpei over his menu. "But I thought it would make her happy for him to pay up."

"Me, too." Jinpei shrugged. "But she told me that it made her feel funny to take money from him...like he was a stranger, or something."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Wish she felt funny taking my money." Ryu grumbled.

888888888888888

Jun slid onto her bike and revved up the engine. Her thoughts drifted as she pulled out of the garage and sped down the road.

It was during the times she was alone that she, too, liked to think that she could still talk to Joe.

_Oh Joe, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. It feels so strange to be going about our lives without you. Believe it or not, I actually miss being on duty._

We've all grown apart since the war ended. Ryu stays gone for days, and Ken has been missing for over a week. They both pop in every now and then, but I miss having them around. I wish we could be a family again, like we were when you were here.

I know your dying wish was for us to become closer, but we've only grown apart these last six months. Ken spends almost all of his time at the airfield, and when he does come by, it's just to eat and run.

And believe it or not, he actually pays his bill. You'd think that would make me happy, but I miss teasing him about his bill. I've even offered him free lunches, but he refuses. It's like we don't even know each other anymore…

8888888888888888

Ryu picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Great sandwich, Jin. You always put on just the right amount of mustard."

"Thanks big guy." Jinpei replied. His eyes never left the TV over the bar. A commercial about an online dating service came on.

"You know, we could do that." Ryu smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"For Jun." Ryu continued. "We could get Ken to give her some attention... spend some time with her."

"And I suppose you have a plan for this?"

"Bear with me, kid, I'll think of something..."

8888888888888

The Swan pulled up in the grocery store parking lot and stepped off of her bike.  
The automatic doors hissed as they opened to let her in.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to a cork board that was hanging on the wall in the entrance. A large advertisement was tacked there, offering a new class at the local college. "Start a new career in Fashion Design at Utoland University!" it read.

Jun scanned the rest of the article. "Limited space available: Fashion Design and Merchandising with instructor Nina Caledon."

"Caledon!" Jun gasped. "I don't believe it! A class taught by Caledon, herself!"

Jun tore off one of the information tabs from the bottom of the ad, and continued on with her errand.

888888888888888

Ken walked up to the door of Jun's place and timidly opened the door. He wasn't sure how he'd be greeted after being gone for so long without contacting anyone. He hoped Jun wasn't in one of her moods. Would she throw something at him, or hug him?

As he walked in, he saw Jinpei grumbling behind the counter.

"Bro?" The Swallow blinked. "It's about time you showed up around here. Sis was getting worried."

"Worried? There's nothing to worry about, Jinpei. I've just been busy." He took a place on the stool next to Ryu. "Hey, Ryu. Haven't seen you in a while."

Ryu made a motion like he was casting a fishing rod and reeling a fish in. "I've been busy, too." He chuckled softly.

Ken's blue eyes quickly scanned the room. "So where's Jun?"

Jinpei plopped a wet rag onto the counter in front of the Eagle. "So now you want to know where Sis is, huh? Well, for your information, it's a secret." The Swallow crossed his arms in front of his bony chest. He couldn't help but to feel a little angry at the Eagle for making his sister so unhappy.

"A secret, huh? You make it sound like she's out on a date, or something..." Ken chuckled, as though it was a ridiculous notion. His face grew pale and he felt a lump in his chest, a twinge of jealousy at the thought of his girl going out with someone else.

Never in a million years did he think that she would entertain another suitor. As far as he knew, she only had eyes for him. And although he knew of the Swan's feelings for him, but he hadn't gotten up the nerve to address those feelings since the war had ended.

"You said it, not me..." Jinpei whistled innocently as he turned away and watched the TV once more.

8888888888

Jun returned to the snack with a bag of groceries in hand. Ken and Ryu turned and spoke to her.

"Hey, Junie!"

"Hi Jun!"

They said in unison.

Jun stopped in her tracks and smirked. "Well, look who the cat drug in."

Ken ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well, I needed something to eat, and, I hadn't been here in a while, so..." 

"So you thought you'd finally grace us with your presence. Thanks alot, Ken." Jun's voice carried a hint of sarcasm.

She turned to Jinpei." Guess what, Jin! Utoland U has a new class in fashion design, and it is being taught by...Caledon! Can you believe it?"

"Uh, no...I can't believe it...that's... uh... great, Sis..." Jinpei scratched his head. His sister's mood had taken a turn for the better since she had gone to the store.

Jun laid down the groceries and headed for the upstairs apartment. "Put those away for me, ok, Jinpei? I need to call the University before the class gets filled up." 

The Swan bolted upstairs, leaving her three teammates staring at each other in confusion.

"I thought you said she was on a date, Jinpei..." Ken grumbled.

"You said it, not me..." Jinpei giggled. " You should have seen your face when you thought she was on a date. Were you jealous, Big Bro?"

"Jealous? Me?" Ken pointed at his chest. "No way. Jun can do whatever she wants to do. I won't get in her way."

"Come on, Ken. Admit it. You think she should spend the rest of her life pining for you." Ryu teased. "And you are too scared to talk with her about it."

"I'm not scared." Ken growled, as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"You are scared." Jinpei joined in. " You're scared of Jun! You wouldn't ask her out on a date for anything, would you? It's because you're chicken!"

Ken's face darkened. "Shut up, Jinpei! I'm not a chicken!"

"Bok, bok, bok, bok!" Jinpei jumped up on the counter and tucked his arms in like chicken wings. He began waving them wildly and strutting across the counter.

Ryu howled with laughter.

"Then why don't you ask her out on a date, Ken?" Ryu asked, as he tried to stop laughing at Jinpei's antics.

"I can't right now...I just need some time..."

"What are you waiting for?" Jinpei jumped off of the bar and walked over to Ken.

Ken stared into his glass. "I dunno. It's just hard to think about changing the way things are. What if it doesn't work out? It would really mess things up for all of us."

"It won't mess things up, Bro. We'll always be friends, no matter what happens. Besides, it would make Sis awfully happy."

"Well, how about we make a bet?" Ryu winked at Jinpei. "You ask Jun out for tomorrow night, and if you don't do it..."

"...You've got to take that fashion class with Sis!!" Jinpei interrupted.

Ryu grinned. "Good one, Jinpei."

"And what do I get if I do ask her out?" Ken's eyes widened.

"Free meals for a year!" Jinpei promised.

"Alright, you guys have got yourself a deal. I'll ask her out tonight, after dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Ken walked back into the joint and sat down in a booth instead of his usual seat at the bar.

Ryu came back for dinner, too. There was no way he was going to miss the "show". 

Jun came downstairs dressed up as though she was going out for the evening. She wore a royal blue sweater, a black skirt and high heels.

Ryu whistled. "What are you so dressed up for, Jun?"

"I'm going out dancing with the girls, tonight, Ryu." Jun smiled. "I figured it was time to get out some, and be a real girl for a change."

Ken tried not to panic. How was he going to ask her out if she was out dancing all evening?

He swallowed hard and spoke. "Uh, Jun, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Jun cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Sure, Ken. Just give me a minute to get my purse."

Ryu and Jinpei gazed at each other in wonder. It seemed like the odds were against the Eagle tonight.

Ken and Jun walked out together and stood in the alley behind the Snack. 

The neon glow from the back door sign illuminated Jun's face. She looked beautiful in the soft red glow of the light.

"Jun, I wanted to explain something to you." Ken gulped. "I know I haven't been around much lately, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to avoid you, or Jinpei."

"It's ok, Ken. I knew you were busy..." Jun smiled half heartedly. She wasn't sure she believed him. He had never been too busy before the war ended.

"I need to tell you the real reason I've been staying away. Ever since Joe died, things have been...different...you know what I mean?"

Jun nodded.

"I remember what he said to you there, at the end...and I just couldn't..."

Jun held up her hands to stop him. Her finger brushed his lips. "Don't say anymore, Ken. I understand..." She knew what he was about to say.

She fully expected to hear, "I don't have those feelings for you, Jun. I think of you as a sister."

Ouch How those unspoken words pierced her heart. She vowed not to let them escape from his lips. She would be strong, and she would go on...without him.

She turned her back to him, her words grating her throat. "Listen, I want to be able to enjoy myself tonight. I have to go..."

Ken watched as she ran away from him around to the front of the building. He thought he heard her sobbing as she turned the corner.

He walked back inside, defeated. His thumbs were jammed in his pockets as he stood in the doorway.

"Well?" Ryu and Jinpei stared, anxiously awaiting the report.

"No luck." Ken turned and walked away before they could ask any more questions.

8888888888

As Jun rounded the corner, her girlfriends pulled up in front of the Snack. She quickly opened the car door and slid into the back seat.

"Jun, are you ok?" One of the girls noticed tears in her friend's eyes.

Jun nodded and wiped at her eyes self consciously. "I'm fine. Really. Let's just go. I'm not going to let anything spoil my night out."

888888888

Ken wandered down dark back roads, thinking about what he had just done.

Why had Jun acted so strange? Was she that angry that he hadn't been around? Or had she lost interest in him?

He kicked a rock down the street, still thinking about the bet he had made.

"I'll be damned if I am going to take that stupid class...I've got to find Jun and ask her on a date, even if I have to comb every last club in town!" he thought, as his last kick sunk the rock into a sewer drain.

His pace quickened as he headed for the nearest club.

888888888

Ken sat down on the curb under the streetlight and brushed his hand through his unruly hair in exhaustion. He gazed across the street at the only club in the city he hadn't yet searched for Jun.

"She has to be there..." He muttered. "And if she's not...I'm turning in for the night after this. Maybe I'll have a chance tomorrow."

He walked in and scanned the dance floor. Sure enough, there was the girl with the ebony locks, twisting and bouncing on the dance floor, and giggling with her friends. The girls were surrounded by several men, all of whom were vying for the girls' attention.

He stood and watched silently for a few moments, as one of the men escorted her to a table and bought her a drink. The pair leaned over the table and talked closely.

Ken cringed as the guy reached over and held her hands. Maybe she's just not interested in me anymore...it was foolish of me to think that she only had eyes for me. A girl like Jun deserves better. Someone who can give her what she really wants. She can never be a "normal" girl if she's with me.

At that moment, Ken decided to leave and allow Jun to enjoy the rest of her night out. He watched her giggling and blushing as she talked to her table companion, and secretly wished it had been him that was making her so happy.

He walked out and headed back to his shack. He prayed that Ryu and Jinpei would forget about their little bet. He was in no mood to take a silly class with Jun, especially after he saw her with another man.

The next day, Ken avoided everyone. He spent the entire day working on his plane and hoping no one would bother him. He wondered what Jun was doing, and if she was going to spend more time with the guy from the club.

Daylight faded into evening, without a sound from anyone. Ken plopped down on his couch and opened up a hot TV dinner, slightly scalding his fingers in the process.

"Fantastic ending to a fantastic day..." He moaned.

888888888

Jun spent the next day preparing for her class on Monday. As she left the J, Jinpei called out to her. "Where ya going, Sis?"

"I'm going to the bookstore to get some books for my class."

"Hey, Sis, do me a favor, will ya?"

Jun stood in the doorway and held the door open with her hip. "What do you need?"

"Will you buy an extra set of books? I have a surprise for you."

"Jinpei, you know I don't like surprises. What is it?"

"Big Bro wants to take the class with you." The Swallow smirked.

"Ken?" Jun giggled. "Quit joking around, Jinpei. We both know he hates fashion."

"I know. But he said he wants to spend some time with you, so he's enrolling in the class."

Jun's voice took on a suspicious tone. " I don't know what kind of practical joke you're pulling, but..."

"It's not a joke, I promise!" Jinpei took his index finger and crossed his heart. " If I'm lying, I'll do the dishes for you for a whole year!"

"Okaaaay. Jinpei, whatever you say. I'll get the books, but you're paying for them if they don't get used." Jun chided. What in the world was her little brother up to?

8888888

Ryu popped his head in the door once Jun left, and whispered, "Is the coast clear?"

"Come on in, Ryu. Did you do it?" Jinpei asked.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah, Ken's in. We'll have to let him know that he starts Monday if he and Jun don't go on a date tonight."

The pair laughed.

"I asked Sis to buy an extra set of books. I told her that he wanted to get into this class with her. I can't wait to see Bro's face when we hand him the books!" Jinpei doubled over with laughter.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't believe me, of course. She thinks I'm playing a joke on her, but I'll bet she comes back with an extra set of books. She'd love for Bro to take the class with her!"

As expected, Jun came in with two bundles of books and plopped them onto the counter. "There. Laugh it up, small fry. I hope you're ready to shell out some money, Jinpei, these books were expensive!"

"I know you don't believe me, Sis...but he's going to take the class with you, you'll see!"

Ryu piped in. "Have you talked to Ken today, Jun?"

"Not since last night. And things didn't go so well..." Her eyes slid down to the floor.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say we had an understanding. He was about to let me down easy, but I stopped him."

"What do you mean? Ken wouldn't let you down, Jun. He cares about you."

"Not in that way, Ryu. He thinks of me like a sister. But I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm going on with my life."

"Jun, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yeah, Sis, why else would he want to take this class with you? He wants to spend time with you. Right, big guy?" Jinpei elbowed Ryu, and Ryu nodded in agreement.

"Ken just has a hard time opening up. You know that. Give him some time."

"I've given him time, Ryu, lots of it. And frankly, I'm tired of giving him time. He can take this class with me if he wants to, and I'll be friendly to him like always, but I refuse to wait and hope for him to open up to me any longer. I am moving on..."

With that, Jun turned on her heels and walked upstairs.

888888888

"So Jun has given up on him, huh?" Ryu's face bore a look of concern. " I never thought I'd live to see this day. She's loved Ken for as long as I can remember. They're made for each other."

Ryu shrugged. "I kinda feel sorry for the guy. I mean, this class is really going to make him miserable. I know he has feelings for Junie, too, but maybe we should just let the bet go...and stay out of it."

"Don't worry, Ryu." Jinpei pointed to the clock on the wall. "It's getting late, and Ken is a no show. He lost the bet, and now he has to take the class with Jun. They're bound to get closer. Maybe he'll enjoy spending time with Jun. Maybe this will do the trick and get those two together."

"I hope so, squirt." Ryu shook his head in disbelief. "I'd hate to see what would happen if Jun and Ken didn't want to be around each other anymore. We'd be caught in the middle."

888888

The next morning, Ryu and Jinpei showed up at Ken's door, with his school books in hand.

Ken groggily shuffled to the door and cracked it open. "What are you two doing here so early?" He growled.

"We brought you a present," Jinpei chirped. He held out the fashion books.

"I enrolled you in the fashion class with Junie. You start on Monday." Ryu added.

"Oh no...no, no, no...I'm not..." Ken backed away from the door, and Ryu pushed it open, allowing the two visitors to walk into the shack.

"A bet is a bet, Ken." Ryu smirked. "And you didn't take Jun out last night, so..."

"But she's not interested in me anymore! I couldn't ask her out!"

"Who said?"

"I found her at one of the clubs. She was flirting with another guy."

"Can't she talk to other guys, Ken?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, well...sure. But the way she was talking to him, holding hands, and... giggling...I just didn't feel comfortable asking her out, ok? It's over between us."

"To be fair, Ken, it never started. You never even gave it a chance."

"Yeah, I know." Ken plopped down on the couch and leaned over with his elbows on his knees. "I can't give her a normal life like those other guys can."

"Who says she wants to have a normal life?" 

"Well, Joe said he wanted her to settle down with me, and be like those normal girls..."

"Have you ever asked her what she wanted, Ken?"

"No."

"Do you have feelings for her, Ken?"

"Well, yeah..." He muttered.

"Well, I would suggest you take this class with her. Do something different. Show her that you see her as a normal girl, and not just as the Swan. You never know what you'll find out."

Jinpei quietly laid the books on the table next to the couch.

"We'll see you around, Ken. Make the right choice." Ryu stated, as he motioned to Jinpei to leave.

888888888888

Later that evening, Ken darkened the doorway of the Snack once more. He was holding his new books, and he shuffled over to the bar.

He laid the stack of books on the counter and cleared his throat to get Jun's attention. Jinpei picked up one of the books and thumbed through it.

Jun whirled around and was surprised to see Ken sitting there. "Ken! What a surprise..."

"Yeah, well I came to tell you something." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I'm signed up to take that fashion class with you on Monday."

"What? The six week course? I thought you didn't like fashion."

"Well, I realized it wasn't so bad after our last trip to Monolins." he lied. "So I figured this was something you and I could do... you know, together."

Ken looked at Jun, feeling a bit irritated as he observed the smirk that had spread across her face. She almost seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

"Well, Jun…do you think you could help me get familiar with some of the basics before we go tomorrow?"

Jun grinned as she teased her commander. "Everything you need to know is in those books, Ken. Why do you need me?"

"Come on, Jun. Don't leave me hanging. You know I don't know anything about fashion. Reading these books will be just like trying to read Chinese."

The Swan stifled a giggle. "Okay, Ken. You win. Let's go over a few terms."

They walked over to a nearby booth and opened the books. Ken tried desperately to keep his mind on his studies, but he couldn't help but wonder what the Swan was thinking. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ken?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, of course. It will be fun, and besides, we'll get to spend some time together." Ken looked into Jun's warm green eyes. "I know I haven't been much of a friend to you since the war ended. I'm hoping this will help make it up to you."

"Ken, you don't have to make it up to me." Jun began. "I'll admit, I was feeling a little...lonely when you and Ryu stopped coming around, though."

"I'm sorry, Jun. I wasn't thinking. I was having a hard time dealing with normal life...I guess we all are having a hard time transitioning, huh?"

Jun nodded. "I'm trying to do 'normal' things, and be a 'normal' girl, like Joe suggested, but it's hard. I'm far from normal."

"Can I tell you something?" Ken leaned in a little closer. "I hated the way our last conversation ended. I didn't like seeing you so upset, and I tried to find you."

"You did?" Jun's eyes widened.

"Yes. And I found you in the very last club I went to. You seemed to be enjoying some guy's company." Ken was curious. He had to know what she was feeling.

"That guy?" Jun laughed. "Oh yeah, he's great if you like someone who talks about themselves the entire evening and doesn't let you get a single word in. I was relieved when it was time to go home. Besides, our conversation bothered me, too."

Ken felt his heart beat faster. He was relieved that Jun wasn't interested in the guy at the club. "Well, let's start over, shall we? Let's just enjoy our time together. You never know, you could be starting a whole new career."

88888888888888

On Monday, Jun and Ken rode together to the University campus.

Ken immediately locked eyes with a very strange looking man. Or was it a woman? He wasn't sure.

The "person" winked at him, causing him to avert his eyes to the floor.

He walked in apprehensively and took a seat with Jun in the back of the room.

Ken elbowed Jun and whispered. "What was that?"

Jun's eyes narrowed. "Ken, that's not nice." She whispered hoarsely. "Besides, I'm not sure."

Soon after they had been seated, the classroom filled up with students and the professor casually walked over to the podium and shuffled her papers.

"Welcome to Fashion Design and Merchandising. I am Madame Nina Caledon. I am looking forward to our time together. I hope you will all gain much information from this class."

"There she is, Madame Caledon!" Jun gasped. "I am so glad the UN troops were able to rescue her from the Galactor prison after the fashion show last year."

The professor began to call the roll.

"Christopher Beaumont."

"I'd prefer to be called Velvetina if you don't mind." The shemale in the front interrupted.

"Velvetina?" Caledon's eyes widened as she scribbled down a note on her page. "Yes, very well, then. Velvetina Beaumont."

Ken whispered to his companion. "I don't know if I can handle this, Jun. Velvetina? Give me a break. That's the guy who winked at me when we walked in."

"She must think you're cute." Jun giggled.

Caledon made her way through the list until she got to Jun.

"Jun Nambu."

She gazed across the sea of faces and her eyes stopped on a face she recognized. "Jun Nambu? You're the girl I asked to model last year for my fashion show. I remember your stunning figure."

Jun blushed. "Yes, Madame Caledon. Thank you so much for the opportunity. I am sorry the show didn't turn out the way you planned, and I am glad you are okay."

"Yes, that was most unfortunate. However, the show will go on this year, and hopefully there will be no more interruptions, now that the Science Ninja Team has defeated Galactor."

Jun nodded.

Caledon smiled at Jun and then continued with the roll. When she was finished, she passed out a syllabus to her students.

"I am sure you are all curious to find out my expectations. This is a 'hands on' class, which means you will be broken up into groups to work on projects together throughout the six week period. Each group will be responsible for designing a collection for Monolins fashion week, where a contest is being held between all of the local universities to showcase the up and coming talent in the fashion industry."

Ken began to sink in his seat. He was in way over his head. He silently prayed that Jun would be on his team.

"Each team will not only design their own clothes, but they will choose a team member to model the clothes in the Monolins fashion show at the end of the six weeks. Today, we will choose the groups by counting off."

She pointed to one of the students. Ken cringed as he heard the pupils counting "1, 2 and 3" over and over, until Caledon came to him.

"One," He called out.

The girl behind him called out, "Two."

And then, Jun, who was beside him, called out, "Three."

Ken gulped. He wished the floor would swallow him up so he could get out of this mess. Not only was he expected to design clothes with a bunch of total strangers, but he would have to do it without Jun.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the class had been separated into groups, Ken trudged over reluctantly to meet with team #1. All of his classmates introduced themselves.

"Velvetina."

A masculine hand reached out and firmly grasped Ken's in a warm handshake. "I am sso glad to have you on my team." She lisped in a gravelly male voice.

Ken swallowed hard. "Ken." He mumbled in reply. _Just my luck..._

Meanwhile, Jun was meeting in another corner of the classroom with team #3. 

"Jun Nambu." A voice cried out. "I am so honored to meet you! I can't believe you actually walked in one of Madame Caledon's shows!"

Jun shrugged. "Well, I just happened to be in the right place at the right…"

"No, no, no…Jun. Madame Caledon doesn't just ask anyone to be in one of her shows. You are special, my dear. She must see great potential in you."

Jun blushed.

"My name is Steve, by the way. Steve Madison." He shook her hand.

The others on the team took Steve's lead and introduced themselves. Jun had already earned their respect, it seemed, since she had experience working with Caledon.

They began to question her.

"What's she like?"

"What did you wear?"

"Did you get to keep any of the clothes?"

Jun felt a bit overwhelmed by all of the attention. She stole a glance over to team one and saw Ken being hounded by Velvetina. She bit the insides of her cheek to keep from laughing.

8888888888

After class, Jun walked into the Snack and flopped down in a booth. It was empty, except for two of her teammates, who were sitting at the bar watching TV.

Jinpei and Ryu walked over to join her.

"So, how'd it go, Jun?" Ryu asked.

Jun burst out laughing. "Ken is very upset. We have to design clothes for the fashion show in two months, so Madame Caledon broke us up into teams. I am on team #3 and he is on team #1. He is in the group with Velvetina."

"Velvetina? What kind of name is that?" Jinpei's eyebrows furrowed.

"Velvetina is a transsexual, and I think she has a crush on Ken."

Jinpei and Ryu doubled over with laughter. "I've gotta see this!" They bellowed.

Just then, Ken walked through the front door. His eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, immediately feeling defensive.

"Velvet- tina… bwahahahahahaha…" Ryu gasped for air between guffaws. He slapped a cackling Jinpei on the back.

Ken glared at Jun. "Thanks a lot, Jun."

Jun giggled incessantly, trying desperately to reply. "I'm sorry, Ken, but it is funny. She has a crush on you!"

"Yeah, hilarious." Ken growled. "Now are you going to help me out, or what?"

The laughter finally died down, and Jun spoke up once more. "Sure, you can study with us, Ken. I hope you don't mind, but I invited my new friend, Steve, to come over and study."

"Steve?" Ken's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah…sure…okay…"

"Great." Jun gave a self-satisfied grin. "Jinpei, how about getting us a pizza, will ya?"

"What do I look like, your servant, or something?" Jinpei growled.

Ryu pulled the Swallow away by the arm. "Come on, kid, let's order that pizza, and get an extra one for us. Let them study, we can go upstairs, and I can beat you on Halo."

888888888888

Jun and Ken began to crack open the books, when a jingle at the door alerted them that their guest had arrived.

"Steve!" Jun beamed and walked over to greet him. She gave him a big, welcoming hug.

"Jun, this is a great place you have here. I can't believe I have never seen it before."

"Thanks, Steve, but it's long overdue for a makeover."

"Maybe I can help you." Steve flashed a perfectly white, sparkling smile.

Ken looked the newcomer over with a bit of apprehension. He had a bleached blond, surfer hairstyle and olive skin, and Jun seemed to be smitten with him.

Jun led him over to the booth where Ken was sitting. "Steve, this is my friend, Ken."

"Nice to meet you, Ken." Steve shook Ken's hand and sat down opposite him in the booth. Jun slid in next to Steve.

"So, Ken, how do you like your group?" Steve began.

"It's okay, I guess."

"I'm so lucky to be in the same group as Jun. I can't believe she worked for Madame Caledon." Steve gushed. "She's got a lot of great ideas, too. We've already gotten a head start on our plans for the fashion show. Jun is a brilliant designer. Too bad you're not on our team."

"Yeah, too bad." Ken squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Jinpei called downstairs. "Pizza's here! Can you get it, Sis? I'm in the middle of a game."

"Jinpei!" Jun scolded. "I'm studying down here."

Jun grumbled as she slid back out of the booth. "Sorry, guys, I'll be right back with the pizza."

Steve and Ken sat together in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Then Steve began to speak.

"So, how long have you known Jun?"

"Seems like forever. We've grown up together."

"So, you're more like a brother to her, then?"

"Well, sort of…" Ken shifted around once more in his seat. He wished the interrogation would end.

"Oh, I see…you're her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? N-no…we're not…"

"So then, she's available? I can't believe a beautiful girl like that isn't dating anyone…"

Ken had no idea how to respond. "Well, you see…"

Just then, Jun returned with the food. "Here's the pizza. Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." Ken mumbled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening, after another miserable class, Ken trudged back to his airfield to study on his own. There was no way he was going to endure another study session with Jun and Steve, the inquisitor.

He sat down on his bed and opened a book. His eyes became heavier as he read each page.

Soon, he found himself reclining against the pillow. His eyelids became even heavier, and finally, he drifted off to sleep, with his book on his chest.

88888888888

That same evening, Jun and Steve studied together in their booth at the Snack J. Ryu and Jinpei were eating dinner at the bar.

"Jun, what is going on between you and Ken?" Steve asked.

"Me and Ken? What do you mean?"

"I asked him about you, and he avoided the question. He said you grew up together, so I asked if he was like a brother to you…and he said no…"

"Well, no. Jinpei is my only brother...I sort of adopted him." Jun began.

"But then I asked him if he was your boyfriend."

"You what?? What did he say?"

"He said no, it's not like that."

Jun's shoulders drooped. "I know, Steve. He doesn't see me that way. We're just friends. I've loved Ken for as long as I can remember, but he doesn't return those feelings. He's just a friend, and really, he doesn't even know I exist unless he needs something from me."

"Are you kidding? A beautiful girl like you, pining over him like that? How dare he use you..."

"It's ok, Steve. We just have a weird relationship. It's hard to explain."

Jun tried to change the subject. "What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Well, I dated this guy for over 4 years, but we broke it off last fall."

Jun wasn't surprised in the least. She knew Steve had to be gay. He was too good of a catch. "I'm sorry to hear that." She replied.

"Well, I tell you what, why don't we both go drown our sorrows in some shopping tomorrow night? We could use a night off from studying."

"Steve, I have to tell you, I don't have the money to shop right now…"

"Nonsense! It will all be on me. What's the use of growing up in a wealthy family, if you can't indulge your friends once in a while?" Steve grinned at the Swan. "Besides, I have been wanting to dress you up like a Barbie doll ever since I met you. No offense, dear, but those striped pants and that numbered shirt are so disco era."

Jun chuckled. "No offense taken. I'll be glad to try something new for a change."

888888888888888

The next night, Ken joined Ryu and Jinpei at the Snack J.

"It's the Designer Diva, himself! You still have those fashion books with you, I see." Ryu cackled. "Good to see you Ken. You haven't been around much lately."

Ken self-consciously glanced down at the books he had tucked under his arm. He plunked them down on the bar. "Well, I didn't want to study with Jun and that new friend of hers."

"Yeah, Jun and Steve have been together an awful lot lately. I think they have a date tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, Bro. Didn't you know they were dating? You're really clueless, you know that?" Jinpei added.

"I see. Maybe I should go."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Ken." Ryu intervened. "After all, you had your chance with Jun."

"I'm not jealous!" Ken barked. "I just wonder about this guy's intentions, that's all."

Jun walked down the stairs, stopping short of the doorway when she saw Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing here?" She frowned. "Do you need me to tutor you or something?"

"No, Jun. I was just here for a visit. Do you have a problem with that?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"You came just to spend time with us? I can't believe it. There must be a catch. You haven't so much as said 'boo' to me in the past few days. What did I ever do to you?"

She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Ken retaliated. "You think I am ignoring you? You have been spending every waking moment with Steve! I couldn't say 'boo' to you, even if I wanted to! If you want my opinion, that guy is just using you for your connections with Madam Caledon!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a car horn outside the Snack. "I didn't ask you your opinion and my date is here." Jun replied indignantly. "If you'll excuse me…"

"See what I mean? She's infatuated with that guy. She doesn't even see that he's using her. Just look at the way she is behaving..." Ken growled as he watched her leave.

88888888888888888

Jun slammed the car door behind her as she slid into the front seat of Steve's car. "That Ken! I swear, he makes me so angry! I just... hate him sometimes!"

"They say that love and hate are very similar emotions, Jun. What happened?"

"He thinks I am ignoring him."

"Ahhh, I see...he's jealous!" Steve grinned.

"Jealous?" Jun stared at Steve, wide-eyed.

"Yes, he is jealous that you are spending time with me. He doesn't know that I'm gay, does he?"

Jun's face relaxed and she began to giggle. "No. I don't think so."

"Perfect." Steve laughed as he pulled away from the Snack. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'll help you snag your man, sweetie."

88888888888

After Jun left, Ken stormed out of the Snack and darted back to his airfield. He decided to go for a little evening flight.

He could feel the tension slipping away as he soared above the clouds. The moon cast a silvery glow all around him. He had always loved flying, but now, he loved it even more. He felt closer to Joe when he was above the clouds.

_Well, Joe...I'm almost glad that you're not around to see this. I'm in a real mess._

Jun and I are taking a class together, but we are more distant than we've ever been. She's mad, because I don't want her getting too close to this new "Steve" guy, and I'm angry because...

...because I guess I want her attention back on me. I want to be close to her again, but I don't know how. I guess I took her for granted, Joe. If you had been around, you probably would have knocked some sense into me.

I just never thought she'd be interested in anyone else. I guess I was wrong. 

After a couple of hours, Ken's plane taxied down the runway. He popped open the cockpit and jumped out, simultaneously pulling off his gloves and slipping them into his pocket. He felt a lot better after his flight.

_Guess I had better get back to studying..._

He walked into his shack and glanced down at his desk. The books were gone. "My books! Where did I put them?" He began to panic. He knew he had to pass this class to prove himself to Jun, and there was no way he'd pass unless he digested all of the study materials.

He scoured the shack for the books, only to come up with nothing. Then, suddenly, he realized where he had left them.

"The Snack..."

He grudgingly climbed into his car and drove back to Jun's place.

88888

"Man, I'll be glad when Sis is done with this class. I'm tired of doing all of her grunt work around here." Jinpei groaned as he put away the dishes.

Ryu was at the sink washing the few remaining plates. "It won't be long, squirt."

Ken entered the café. 

"Ken, you're back! Is everything ok?" Ryu asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I went up for a while. Needed to clear my head a bit."

"Are you still mad at Sis?" Jinpei ripped off his apron and leaned his elbows onto the bar.

"I'm not mad at her, Jinpei. Just disappointed, that's all." He reached for the books on the counter. "I just came back for these."

Suddenly, Jun entered the Snack with several shopping bags in hand. She completely ignored Ken.

"Jinpei, you wouldn't believe all of the beautiful clothes Steve bought me tonight…and just look at these shoes? Aren't they great?" She beamed as she lifted a foot to show off her new pumps.

"Yeah, great sis…" Jinpei paused and looked at Ken. He could see the veins popping out on his forehead.

"So now you're letting him buy you gifts?" Ken growled. "What's wrong with you, Jun? This is going too far! He's buying you, can't you see that? He's using you to get a good grade in class!"

"Ken! Stop being ridiculous! "Jun yelled. "You're so suspicious of everyone! Stay out of my business! You don't think there is any way he could possibly be attracted to me, do you? I am not the Swan anymore! I know you can't see it, but I'm a regular girl, Ken, and I happen to enjoy his company! Like it or not, I am going to keep spending time with my friend!"

She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Good goin', Ken." Ryu mumbled.

Ken didn't answer. He just turned and trudged back out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jun laid face down on her pillow and began to cry. She hated arguing with Ken, and she was tired of him being so unreasonable. After all of the time they had worked together, he only saw her as a teammate...just one of the guys.

After a while, she calmed herself and spoke to Joe.

_Joe, I need you right now. Ken is acting like a complete moron, and I know you would set him straight. Steve says he's jealous, but I am not so sure…I know what a control freak he can be…and he is trying to tell me how to live my life._

Honestly, Joe, I don't think I am out of line in befriending a classmate. Steve is not using me, and just because he is buying me clothes doesn't mean I am doing anything wrong. I mean, I never asked him to do it. He just wanted to.

I can feel your rebellious spirit, Joe. I know you'd tell me to stick it to Ken. Well, I'm going to… starting with wearing all of my new clothes to class this week…and then, my team is going to win the fashion competition...

A sly smirk curled on her cherry lips as she drifted off to sleep. Talking to Joe always made her feel better.

8888888888

The weeks passed, and Jun continued to spend time with Steve and her team, working doggedly on the fashion show. Jun had been the obvious choice to represent the team as their runway model.

Ken found himself sidetracked as well, as he worked in the auditorium with his team on their presentation. He spent a good portion of his time avoiding Velvetina, who had become increasingly smitten with him.

"Ken," she addressed him in a deep, guttural voice. "You should be our model for the show, since most of our fashions are for men, and you have a great body, ssweetie…"

"Me?" Ken pointed to his chest. "But I don't know anything about modeling…"

Velvetina took him by the elbow and escorted him to the stage. "Don't worry, handsome. I'll teach you everything I know."

888888888888

Finally, the night of the show arrived. All of the students were scurrying around with last minute preparations.

Jun and Ken and the other models were backstage being stripped down and then trussed back up for their first walk. Madame Caledon gave them a pep talk before the show started.

Ken glanced over at Jun and then addressed his teammates. "Don't you have a screen you can put up, or something?"

Velvetina tugged at his shirt. "We don't have time for screens, darling, there's no place for modesty in the fashion biz."

His shirt flew up over his head, and then he felt a tug at his belt. "Let me do it, will ya?" He growled. 

Velvetina and the others smirked. "Ok, have it your way. Take it all off, baby, but make it quick."

Ken slowly unbuckled his belt and slid his pants to the floor. At that moment, the crowd parted and he locked eyes with a very naked Jun across the room.

She flushed bright red, and attempted to cover herself. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as well.

He could see why Caledon gushed about Jun's figure.

The next thing he knew, he was being draped from head to toe in some sort of rainbow fabric. One of his teammates fixed a large spiral horn to his forehead.

"Can I be the pot of gold at the end of your rainbow?" Velvetina slapped him on the behind, pushing him toward the entrance to the runway. "Remember to prance." She advised.

Ken stomped out onto the runway, clumsily tripping over his fabric, desperately hoping it wouldn't fall off. He felt utterly ridiculous. There was no way in hell he was going to prance.

Ken didn't know if it could get any worse. This Greek mythology theme was really getting to him.

He glanced over at Jun. Her face glowed as she adorned a cute blue jumpsuit that fit her curves perfectly.

As they walked the runway, he scanned the audience, hoping that there would be no familiar faces among the crowd. Thank goodness he had threatened Jinpei and Ryu with their lives if they came to the show, but he just knew Jun had some spy snapping photos or taking videos in the audience.

The next outfit was a swimsuit.

_What could they possibly do to a swimsuit? It's just a pair of board shorts, isn't it?_ He pondered.

Velvetina held up a thong. But not just any thong. It was this brown, furry thing that resembled roadkill. 

Ken cringed and tried to back away. "Oh no, no, no...you're not getting me into that..."

"You don't have a choice, Sweetie. Now lose the fabric, you'll be ssoo hot in this!" Velvetina ordered. Again, Ken was humiliated as he felt Jun's gaze on the brown, furry monstrosity.

He watched as she and Steve bent over, laughing at his misfortune. Of course, she was wearing a strappy, gold bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. She looked beautiful.

"Are you feeling horny, baby? Because you're making me horny!" Velvetina grinned.

Another teammate slapped two bulls' horns on his forehead, and belted a long cow's tail around his waist.

Yet another was slipping long brown boots over his thighs, that had split toes, similar to Ryu's birdstyle boots.

Ken's face burned with embarrassment, as he was nudged to the stage entrance once again. 

The last thing he saw as he left for the catwalk was Velvetina holding up a balled fist in encouragement. "Be the Minotaur!" She cried.

Ken's gulped hard as he shuffled around the catwalk. Jun was right behind him, shimmering in the bright lights.

The end of the show had finally arrived, and it was time to walk the runway for the last time. Ken couldn't have been more relieved. He knew that nothing could be worse than the swimsuit he had just modeled.

Velvetina arrived with a glittering silver jacket with huge shoulder pads. It was covered in what appeared to be large, shiny fish scales. Hanging underneath was an over-sized pair of pants, covered in the same sequin material.

The team quickly stripped Ken once more. By this time, he hardly batted an eyelid. He knew there was no more left to the imagination. He had completely lost every shred of dignity.

They quickly slipped on the giant sequined jacket that made Ken feel like a linebacker. 

Once he adorned the enormous pants, he noticed that the crotch was hanging down to his knees.

A silver painted olive leaf crown was placed on his head, and a large trident was shoved into his hand as he left for his last walk.

"It's Hammer Time!" The team cheered. "Go get 'em, King Poseidon!" 

"How'd you like to poke me with your weapon, big boy?" Velvetina winked and made a smooching motion with her lips.

Ken cringed and walked over to join the line.

Once more, Jun was right behind him wearing a gorgeous flowing red gown. She had never looked more beautiful. He heard her whisper to him before he walked out for the last time. "What is up with that getup? Did Velvetina design it?" She laughed.

Ken growled, "I'm humiliated enough as it is, and I did this for you...are you happy, now?"

Jun giggled and nodded.

The newly crowned "King of the Sea" sighed and strode out for one last time. At least it would all be over after this.

8888888888

All of the models stomped down the runway, one by one, until finally the last walk was over. Ken didn't know when he had felt so exhausted, but he had to admit, it was an adrenaline rush.

He walked backstage and into the arms of his adoring team. Velvetina planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"You did great, ssweetie! I am sso proud of you! You were absolutely fabulouss, darling." She purred.

Steve was also waiting for Jun. "You were magnificent, darling! The belle of the ball!"

Madame Caledon walked backstage and congratulated the teams. "Well done, class! I am so proud of you!"

She turned to Jun's team and questioned them about their apparel. "Jun, you were brilliant tonight...so graceful...like a Swan. I knew there was something special about you."

"Thank you, Madame Caledon. It was an honor." Jun bowed her head and blushed.

Caledon then stepped over to talk to team two.

Ken stood there, dreading her visit to his team. How could she possibly like what they had done?

Finally, the gray haired woman walked over to team three.

"Ken, I am curious to know what the motivation was behind your line of clothing." She asked, her eyebrows knit with curiosity.

"Allow me to explain, Madame Caledon." Velvetina came to the rescue. "You see, we were going for the classical Greek influence. All of our pieces reflected a story from Greek mythology."

One of the team held up the hangar with the rainbow fabric and unicorn horn. "Behold, the legend of the unicorn..."

Caledon smirked. "Yes, I see..."

Another member held up the fuzzy thong and horns. " And the fierce Minotaur...an amazing piece, I must say..."

"Yes, indeed..." Caledon coughed.

Velvetina then ran her fingers over the scaly fabric of Ken's suit. "And now, King Poseidon, emperor of the sea!" 

Ken hesitated, then held up the trident for Caledon to look over.

"Well," She smirked. "I must say that your team had the most unique line on the catwalk. Very original. My hat is off to you Ken, for carrying it out."

"Uh, thanks..." He muttered. Caledon walked back toward the entrance to the stage. It was time to deliberate.

He immediately stripped the ridiculous costume off and slipped back into his civvies.

Velvetina was pawing all over him once again.

Ken turned back to look at Jun. He wished he could share this moment with her instead.

Jun was enveloped in Steve's arms. Steve was fawning all over her, and kissing her on the cheek.

He heard Joe's voice in his head. _What are you doing, you idiot? Go get her!_

Immediately, he broke free from Velvetina's grasp and stormed over to Jun.

"Jun! I'd like a word with you… in private!" He jerked her away from Steve and pulled her outside.

"What are you doing, Ken? They haven't even announced the winner yet!"

"I don't care. What I have to say is more important."

They walked outside the auditorium and headed for the alley in the back. 

"This had better be good, Ken. I'm tired of you trying to run my life!"

Ken grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Tell me! Do you love him?"

"What are you talking about, Ken? He's my…"

"Just tell me you love him more than you love me, and I'll leave you alone."

"Ken? Steve is gay…I love him as a friend, but we could never…"

"Gay?" Ken's eyebrows rose. "You mean he's… you're not dating?"

"No, Ken. We're just friends." Jun giggled. "I thought you were acting kind of strange. So you've been jealous of Steve?"

Ken released Jun from his grasp. He felt like a fool. He nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jun. I didn't mean to treat you that way. I trust your judgment. I really do. But my emotions got the best of me this time. I guess I always assumed you'd always be there for me, whenever I needed you. I've been wrong, Jun. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh, Ken…I forgive you." Jun's eyes sparkled. She and Ken walked around and sat down on the bench outside the auditorium and gazed at the starry sky.

Ken slipped an arm around her, as they continued to talk.

8888888888888

Steve and Velvetina watched them from the doorway of the auditorium, and smiled at each other.

"Awww, I was ssso hoping Ken was gay." Velvetina cried. "He is too gorgeous to go to waste like that."

"Velvetina, don't talk that way. They were made for each other. Besides, there are many more fish in the sea." Steve winked at her and draped an arm over her shoulder. "So, how do you feel about shopping?"

8888888888

After a few moments, Jun began to laugh. "Ken, what in the world was your team thinking? I don't mean to be rude, but I've never seen more ridiculous clothes!"

Ken chuckled. "It's ok, Jun. You know I'd never even think of wearing that stuff if it wasn't for you. It was totally embarrassing...but worth it if I made points with you, Jun. At least Doctor Nambu, Jinpei and Ryu didn't see it..."

"Ken, I hate to break it to you, but Doctor Nambu was in the audience tonight. He videotaped the show." Jun giggled.

"What??" Ken's eyes bulged.

Jun nodded. "And Ryu and Jinpei were in the balcony. They were dying to come...I just couldn't say no."

Ken smacked his forehead with his palm. "My life is over...I think I'll just crawl under a rock now..."

Jun hugged him close, and reassured him as best as she could, while trying to stifle a giggle. "Aw, Ken, you made a really cute Minotaur, though."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Jun..." Ken groaned.

Ken and Jun sat in silence for several minutes, and they could hear the loudspeaker from the auditorium announcing the winner of the contest.

"And tonight's winner is…Group 2 from Utoland University!"

"Looks like we didn't win tonight…" Ken smiled.

"Yes, we did." Jun grinned. She leaned in close and brushed her lips against Ken's. He reciprocated, by placing his hand on the nape of her neck and deepening the kiss.

They paused long enough for Jun to speak. 

"I wish Joe was here to see us together like this. It's finally happening the way he wanted it to."

"I understand, Jun." Ken agreed, smiling gently. "But Joe knows…I'm sure of it."


End file.
